Light in the Darkness
by MattAirNomad
Summary: We live in an electric world, when everything stopped working, "blue ray" fell from the sky, at first we did not know what they were, but certainly did not belong to this planet. We call them "Skiers"; creatures attacked a few months that the rays fell. They did not come in peace, but we are not going to let then take our planet, our home. "Light in the darkness"
1. Presentation: Light in the Darkness

Light in the darkness  
Viviamos en un mundo electrico, pero un dia todo dejo de funcionar, no sabemos que paso, como, ni porque, pero sabemos que sucedio. Luces del cielo decendieron como estrellas fugaces llegaron al suelo no fueron ni dos ni tres, millones de ellas llegaron. No supimos que eran pero lo que si era correcto es que no eran de esta tierra.  
Estabamos en la carretera, en el auto de mis padres cuando todo dejo de funcionar. Autos, telefonos, todo dejo de funcionar. Salimos del auto y empezaron a llover esferas del cielo, como lluvia llegaron del cielo. Al caer al suelo estallaron sin ninguna consecuencia. No supimos lo que era. Volvimos a casa nos reguardamos mis tres hermanos, mis padres y yo.  
Un simple error humano pensamos, una casualidad, un simple corte de luz.  
Pero nada cambio, pasaron dias, semanas, y nunca volvio. Pensamos que solo era en esta ciudad pero historias, rumores se exparsieron, todo el mundo estaba igual.  
Pasaron cinco años, sabemos lo que son. Los llamamos skiers.  
Al mes que llegaron las luces, volvio a pasar. Pero ya no eran luces, grandes naves llegaron. Ya no estamos solos, pensamos. Vienen en paz, pero no fue asi. Atacaron, con todo su poder, estabamos desprotegidos, pero logramos resistir.  
Han pasado cinco años y ya he cumplido diesciseis años. Hemos logrado resistir, vivimos en Concordia un pueblo que sigue resistiendo. No es facil luchar contra skiers, criaturas de tres patas, con un aspecto aracnido combinado con el de un lagarto, usan armaduras dificiles de perforar. No tenemos tecnologia, luchamos con lo poco que quedo, sobrevivir con arco y flecha es dificil, esconderse es la clave.  
Salimos de busqueda de alimentos a unas calles de nuestro cuartel. Salimos tres. Jack, un soldado retirado medio canoso, mi padre rick, de cuarenta años, ojos cafe y cabello negro. Y yo matt de quince, ojos verdes y cabello marron. Tomamos algunas armas unos arcos con flechas, las cuale tienen modificada su punta con metal reforsado.  
Estamos a unas calles, no hemos visto skiers aun, raro, siempre tratan de atacarte lo mas rapido posible. Llegamos al frente del local, un almacen abandonado y saqueado.  
Logramos entar y recoger lo que pudimos. El ambiente cambió. Una Niebla densa se empezo a espandir por toda la calle. Pero no era niebla, conociamos esa tactita. Rayos de luz empezaron a aparecer. Nos estaban disparando.  
- Cubranse! - grito jack.  
Disparos llegaban y se impactaban en las paredes mientras nosotros lanzabamos flechas sin saber a donde iban. Teniamos que salir.  
- por la puerta de atras! - grita rick.  
- yo los cubro - dice jack.  
- con que? - pregunto.  
Jack saca de su mochila un arma y unas granadas.  
- pense que ibamos a necesitarlas.  
Jack empezo a disparar mientras saliamos por la puerta de atras. Lanza una granada y corre hacia nosotros. Un rayo de luz lo atravieza y la bomba explota. Tres skiers entran y lo capturan.  
- sera dificil rescatarlo - dice rick.  
- lo llevaran a las cuevas.  
Las cuevas del norte son una prision skier  
Estamos viendo a jack hasta que desaparece. Esferas de luz se forman y desaparecen. La niebla ya no esta.

Pronto estara el CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 1: The Southern States

Hace tiempo ya que callaron las luces. Volvimos al campamento, no quedaba nada. Entre las cenizas quedaron los restos de una ciudad, un pueblo prometedor. Uno de los únicos que había logrado mantenerse en pie durante años, todo había sido destruido. Esperamos un tiempo, pero el calor de las brasas que aun estaban prendidas emanaban un calor infernal. Buscamos armas y cargadores, debíamos rescatar a los prisioneros de aquella montaña, era lo único que nos quedaba.  
Nos dirigimos hacia allí, tres días de camino al norte. Esa zona estaba infestada de skiers antes. parecería que no necesitan defensas aun.  
- donde iremos cuando los saquemos - Me pregunta.  
- a fort angels - respondo.  
Estamos en la entrada de la planta de la mina. Nos escondimos detrás del cartel que dice "bienvenidos". obviamente no serenos bienvenidos.  
- como lograremos entrar - me pregunta.  
- solo podremos sacar a algunos y solo tenemos una oportunidad. Una ves que los saquen para el trabajo forzoso, sacaremos a quienes están allí.  
- y si no esta?.  
- esperemos que este.  
No tardaron mucho en sacarlos para trabajar. Una fila de veinte personas con picos en sus manos como esclavos se dirigen a golpear y picar piedras.  
Los skiers se dirigen a la cueva. Le hago una señal a mis compañeros y comienza el ataque.  
Por el frente empiezan a dispar para distraer. Skiers caen uno tras otro. Pero eso no es todo, desde las cuevas rayos azules salen disparados hacia ellos. mientras tanto. Yo me dirijo hacia los esclavizados y los empezamos a sacar. Sin cadenas sin que nada los detengan para salir y ser libres. Se quedan parados como estatuas en medio del combate. Mis compañeros me gritan diciendo que los deje. No hay remedio no responden, tenemos que huir. Pero estamos rodeados. Los rayos azules se transforman en bombas. Nuestras municiones empiezan a escasear.  
De pronto mi equipo es el que empieza a caer. La ciencia ficción que alguna vez estuvo en libro y películas empieza a ser real. Estamos acorralados de todos los flancos posibles. Nos escondimos detrás de una puerta de mantenimiento reforzada que por alguna razón a terminado allí.  
De pronto las bombas, el humo y los rayos azules desaparecen. Alguien toca la puerta. Nos miramos y apuntando salimos de allí. Cuando un soldado dice " Somos la guardia civil del Reino del sur".  
- Reino del Sur?  
- Asi es, El reino del sur  
- Que acaso estamos en la edad media? - dije con ironía - nosotros respondemos a nuestro país.  
- quienes son y de donde vienen y a donde iban. - nos dice.  
- somos del campamento de la costa sur - el ultimo que quedaba. Somos Jack Cooper y mi hijo matt cooper  
- Bien, los llevaremos con nuestro líder. El decidirá que harán con ustedes. Soy el capitán Luke Manchester.  
- Creo que no tenemos opción, o si? - dice mi padre con ironía. -  
Lo que menos imaginábamos era estar en manos de una monarquía. Sin responderles somos escoltados durante un día hacia una colina. imaginábamos un poblado protegido. Pero esto era diferente.  
Una ciudad que ocupaba toda la colina protegida por murallas de madera y autos descompuestos. Custodiada por cientos de hombres. Una ciudad que podría decirse que lleva cientos de años construyéndose.  
Fuimos llevados a lo mas alto de la colina donde una construcción de un antiguo museo fue reformado al parecer para convertirse en una moderna casa de gobierno. Un hombre de edad blanco de cabello oscuro, al parecer el lider, se nos acerca.  
- Bien, bien. A quien tenemos aquí. - dice el hombre.  
- Ciudadanos del poblado sur - dice el capitán que nos encontró. - estaban atacando una de las bases de los skiers.  
Asombrado el hombre nos mira con una expresión que demuestra lo que piensa.  
- deben de haber sido muchos. - afirma.  
- no lo creas, me rescataron - dice mi padre - estaban apunto de ponerme los arnés que usan para controlarlo.  
Aun no nos hemos presentado soy jack Y el es matt - señalandome. - y tu debes ser...  
- El rey Jake Lannister. - responde.  
- Como es que han pasado de una democracia ha revelarse le y ser una monarquía. - dice jack  
- Es curioso, los ciudadanos han votado para elegir cada cosa que hay en este lugar. - responde.  
- Muy linda charla pero nos tenemos que ir.  
- No lo creo, no por ahora. Necesitamos información, sobre lo que paso en su ciudad, aparte nos los deben como favor por haberlo salvado. - nos dice. Hace una pausa - quieren pasar a comer algo?  
Sin dejarnos responder nos llevan a la parte trasera del edificio. Hay una mesa esperándolos en un balcón con comida elaborada. Mas allá de éste se ve un puerto con barcos de carga. Barcos de vela y a vapor.  
- con quien comercian. - pregunta mi padre.  
- Con los ocho países. Somos unos de ellos. Pero eso no es relevante por ahora - indica a sus soldados retirarse y nos dice que tomemos asiento.  
Su rostro cambia a una cara de preocupación.  
- Saben que ocurrió en su campamento. De seguro no. Pero sabemos que esta pasando en todo el mundo. Durante años hubo naturalismo, pero algo atrajo su atención. Tenemos noticias que en su campamento habían descubierto la manera de recuperar la electricidad. Es por ello que nos están atacando con armas que apenas podemos defendernos. - nos dice.  
- teníamos una investigación pero no allí. Por seguridad creamos un fuerte solo dos sabíamos su ubicación. Uno de ellos estaba en el campamento y el otro soy yo. - responde mi padre.  
- los dejare descansar, mañana hablaremos a hora.  
Nos dirigimos a una posada. Estilo antiguo, parecería haberse salido de un libro antiguo.  
Cayó la noche y el clima empezó a cambiar, o eso parecía. Luces azules cruzaban el cielo. Miro por la ventana las calles. Aquel pueblo lleno de multitudes y iluminado por velas ya no lo parece. Ahora la ciudad luce como una ruina de aquellas que fueron abandonadas.  
- por que apagaron la velas, supongo que no es para ahorrar. - pregunto a mi padre.  
- Se esconden de los rayos azules. Esta zona es mas controlada que otras, pero...  
El cielo empezó a sonar como truenos la naves peleaban con algo. Hasta que una de las naves cae en la ciudad, no era de los skiers sino que era nuestra.


	3. Chapter 2: Cold Winter

Una mañana húmeda y fría que indicaba el comienzo del invierno. El viento sopla como una suave brisa que logra entrar por la ventana de una posada de madera antigua que cruje con cada oleada. Me levanto con el olor de pan recién honeado combinado con el del rocío de la mañana que entra por aquella misma ventana. Miro atravez de ella, una ciudad magnifica. Diferente a aquel campamento militar en el que vivimos. Edificios refaccionados otros construidos con madera en la ladera de la colina.  
Bajo al restaurante de la posada donde nos sirven aquellos panes que con su olor invadieron probablemente muchas habitaciones. Hace tiempo que no probaba un pan hecho con tanta delicadeza y paciencia.  
Al terminar nos reunimos con el rey Lannister. Vamos a su casa de gobierno, donde nos espera con una chica no mas grande que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos claros. Nos invitan a sentarnos. En la mesa se extiende un mapa del mundo sin divisiones políticas. Están los ocho países y todos los fuertes de los aliens. Quien hubiese pensado que países del tercer mundo sean uno de los mas grande.  
Jake Lannister ordena a todos retirarse. Quedando el, , mi padre y yo.  
- Lo que voy a contarles es clasificado. Muchos de los países que ven en este mapa ya no existen. después de años. Nos están atacando. Lo que vieron hace unos días no es casualidad, es el décimo en caer. No sabemos de quienes son. Pero tienen electricidad, no lo podemos negar. Solo quedan tres ciudades organizadas en el mundo. Somos una de ellas. - hizo una pausa y señala un punto en el mapa donde hay marcada un símbolo con ruinas - alli estaba su campamento. Pudimos advertir a algunos antes de que atacaran pero no escaparon muchos. esta en camino. Pero el punto de esta reunión no era eso. Necesitamos su ayuda, creemos saber de donde vienen los aviones. Se enfrentan a una batalla imposible de ganar solos. Necesitamos electricidad pero de la manera que lo usan provocan la destrucción d muchas ciudades.  
- por que nosotros?. Pueden mandar a los mejores de sus hombres. - dijo mi padre.  
- No tenemos conocimientos sobre como es posible restablecer la electricidad. Al parecer ustedes si. Tenemos una alianza con los skiers  
Mi padre se levanta con bronca y yo lo acompaño.  
- traidores!.. - grita. -  
- espera que explique. - se levanta Lannister.  
- No fuimos los únicos casi todas las ciudades prometieron ocupar solo un pequeño territorio. E sobrevivir.  
Lannister siguió explicando con lujo de detalles cada tratado. Finalmente nos contó el plan. Ellos no conocen como recuperar la electricidad. Pero en nuestro fuerte están aquellos descubrimientos. De allí vendrían aquellos aviones.  
Cayó la noche cuando un mensajero interrumpe los últimos detalles de la misión. Aquel mensaje decía: "Al rey de los estados del sur. No queda nadie somos los dos últimos países en pie aun. No nos aseguramos de que estemos aun cuando les llegue el mensaje. Deben escapar a los fuertes del norte. Deben evacuar la ciudad. Los apoyamos, el gran estado de plata".  
Como si el aviso hubiese estado sincronizado, el cielo se torno mas negro que cualquier otra noche. Ya no eran luces azules sino que naves descendían a la ciudad junto con bombas que estallaban en barcos que partían. Lannister nos dirigió a las costas y nos dijo que siguiéramos el plan. Los fuertes del norte eran la ultima opción. Esos fuertes eran los nuestros. Escapamos.  
Desde lo lejos veíamos a aquel reino, aquella ciudad gloriosa brillar. Ya no por la flama de las velas. Sino por fuego despiadado proveniente de aquellos rayos azules que tomaron nuestro cielo y luego nuestra tierra.  
A una semana del fuerte, nos dirigimos hacia aquella travesía. Que antes como ultima opción. Hoy capaz la única.  
Los días pasaron y el invierno habia caído. A solo unos días de llegar, acampamos en un lago. O lo que fue en algún día, solo se contempla el profundo fondo con los restos desechos que alguna vez flotaron en el.  
Finalmente estamos en el pie del fuerte, elevado en una montaña oculto como una antigua cueva. Subimos por un estrecho camino que bordea aquel nevado acantilado. No tardamos en llega a la entrada, una puerta de madera destruida por los vientos, el agua, y vaya a saber que mas.  
Entramos, no hay nadie. Un lugar desolado y abandonado. Miley encuentra unas velas y cerillas. Las enciende mientras mi padre examina cada papel de aquella habitación. No encuentra nada nuevo a lo que sabia. No podemos ir a ningún lado, salvo esperar a que el tiempo pase o buscar una solución.  
Analizamos cada aparato pero ninguno logra crear electricidad. La noche cae, prendemos una fogata, mientras cenamos los últimos trozos de pan que nos dieron como provisiones en aquella majestuosa ciudad. Mientras tanto miley comienza a cantar una canción en otro lenguaje, una canción que durante un tiempo conquisto corazones, inspiro a millones y que ahora e solo una mas en la memoria.  
Con los dedos empiezo a garabatear el suelo mientras aquella canción me despeja de los aliens, y el largo camino que hemos tenido hacia aquí.  
Sin darme cuenta encuentro un collar, en la arena del suelo. Olvidado tal vez, o tirado a propósito. Es un medallón de bronce, en su centro un águila alza vuelo. Pareciera tener relieve, soplo el polvo que tiene, lo limpio un poco. presiono aquella águila que logra hundirse y de repente cada bombilla de la habitación brilla con corriente eléctrica, las radios se encienden de donde solo estática se puede oír, las pantallas de los ordenadores recuperan la luz que hace tiempo no brilla en ellos. Suelto el águila y cada cosa que se había encendido vuelve a perderse en el silencio y la oscuridad. La electricidad se había ido.


	4. Chapter 3: The new power part 1

El texto esta en ingles y en español

The new power, the beginining part 1

- English. I transleted it with google.

Find the most powerful device unable to use it. We had found the great energy medal . We hope to leave at dawn to the east again , we look for a car, we filled fuel tanks pulled from abandoned gasoline. One day drive east or survivors seeking somewhere to protect ourselves. The fuel had run out and need to look was less than that of seeking a morsel of food . We camped in the ruins of what used to be a bank, we lit a fire, hidden to prevent skiers find us . Night was falling sideways when we see a patrol hundred people walking down a broad avenue , as if waiting to be found on purpose. We get closer and see a Lannister , one commander who had a country, today just seems nothing more than a beggar , without provisions and unarmed .  
- Lannister , good to see you - says my father shaking hands with the former king .  
- We could hardly escape - responds with melancholy.  
- We found the device , unfortunately does not work on a large scale but we can use it . He can build an amplifier - . Commented .  
- We hear that we are not the only ones to discover it , we must start now to military bases, give you last hit in the mountains. - Says firmly .  
- No chance of winning , sure, but we have no choice . Contact allies would take months , if not years. We have no food , no place for refuge . Attack there is the only chance that we have more time . - Says one of the soldiers.  
- We would love to join , we would be very helpful. - Lannister says .  
- It will be a pleasure. - My father says.  
Started at military bases , arriving two days had already passed. It used to be strong today looks like a warehouse of weapons , abandoned, where time has been made in them. The runways unused grass and grass corrupting every crack in the floor.  
The medal has the reach of a few meters , so we chose a few tanks, loaded and trimmed . The rest of the people took food, weapons and ammunition stores like children fighting over candy and toys.  
The sunset overtook us and we set off to the enemy base . In a couple of hours and we were there. Ships going in and out of the thousands of skiers tracks while on patrol . Our soldiers took their cars hidden in burned ruins of old buildings and shrubs not cut places.  
Lannister gave the order to advance . Official echoed his voice, repeating the same encouraging words. The three battle tanks fired all the missiles they had in their ability . Three missiles while out at full speed, all with the same goal , to destroy enemy bases that strong .  
A large space station rose from four pillars that held up and firm on the earth. All those fell like a tree cut simple cut.  
The skiers ships were disconnected and fell to the ground like flies exploding one after another. The skiers who survived ran at full speed towards us. Lannister shouts his order and encouraged soldiers run defense. Shots emerge from one side and the other as tanks deplete their last rounds of ammunition . After the war was over minutes . The skiers were retreating .  
We take a mining town south of the military base , we took refuge there, wooden pillars supported a deep cave throne ever be mine . Our new home, a hole in the mountain . Night fell resting with eyes on the sky grabbed the necklace looked at him and push that eagle. This time any appliance is on, even the headlights of vehicles in which we came. Instead , the sky full of stars, thousands and thousands of lights that move from side to side like fireflies trained to follow a pattern around us. Increasingly , they lost the eagle necklace and disappear again returns to the evening wear with loneliness and darkness forever.

- Español

El nuevo poder, el comienzo parte 1

Encontrar el dispositivo mas poderoso sin poder usarlo. Lo habíamos encontrado, la gran medalla de la energía. Esperamos al amanecer para partir hacia el este nuevamente, buscamos un auto, lo llenamos de combustible que extrajimos de tanques de gasolina abandonados. Un día en auto hacia el este buscando sobrevivientes o algún lugar para protegernos. El combustible se había acabado y la necesidad de buscarlo era menor a la de buscar un bocado de comida. Acampamos en las ruinas de lo que solía ser un banco, prendimos un fuego, oculto para evitar que los skiers nos hallaran. Caía la noche cuando de reojo vemos a una patrulla de cien personas caminando por una ancha avenida, como si esperaran ser encontrados a propósito. Nos acercamos y vemos a Lannister, aquel comandante que poseía un país, hoy solo parece no mas que un mendigo, sin provisiones y desarmados.  
- Lannister, que bueno es verte - dice mi padre estrechando la mano del antiguo rey.  
- Apenas pudimos escapar - responde con melancolía.  
- Encontramos el dispositivo, lamentablemente no funciona a gran escala pero lo podemos usar. Se puede construir un amplificador.- comento.  
- Tenemos noticias de que no somos los unicos en descubrirlo, ahora debemos partir a las bases militares, daremos nuestro ultimo golpe en las montañas. - nos dice firmemente.  
- No hay probabilidades de ganar, es seguro, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. Contactar con aliados nos llevaría meses, si no son años. No tenemos comida, ni lugar para refugiarnos. Atacar allí es la única probabilidad de que podamos tener mas tiempo. - dice uno de los soldados.  
- Nos encantaría que se unieran, nos serian de mucha ayuda. - dice Lannister.  
- Sera un placer. - dice mi padre.  
Partimos a las bases militares, al llegar ya dos días habían pasado. Lo que solía ser un fuerte hoy luce como un deposito de armas, abandonado, donde el tiempo ha avanzado en ellos. Las pistas de aterrizaje sin usar, el pasto y la hierba corrompiendo cada rajadura en el suelo.  
La medalla tiene el alcance de unos metros, así que elegimos unos tanques, los cargaron y alistaron. El resto de las personas cogieron comida, armas y munición de los almacenes como niños peleando por caramelos y juguetes.  
El atardecer nos alcanzó y partimos a la base del enemigo. En un par de horas ya estábamos allí. Naves salían y entraban de las pistas mientras miles de skiers patrullaban la zona. Nuestros soldados tomaron sus lugares ocultados en autos quemados, ruinas de antiguos edificios y arbustos que no se cortaron.  
Lannister dio la orden de avance. Sus oficiales hicieron eco de su voz, repitiendo las mismas palabras alentadoras. Los tres tanques de guerra dispararon todos los misiles que tenían en su capacidad. Tres misiles a la vez salían a toda velocidad, todos con un mismo objetivo, destruir las bases de aquel fuerte enemigo.  
Una gran estación espacial se levantaba a partir de cuatro pilares que la mantenían en pie y firme sobre la tierra. Todos aquellos cayeron como un árbol cortado simple corte.  
Las naves skiers se desconectaron y como moscas cayeron al suelo explotando una tras otra. Los skiers que sobrevivieron corrían a toda marcha hacia nosotros. Lannister grita su orden y los soldados alentados corren a defenderse. Disparos surgen de un bando como el del otro mientras los tanques agotan sus últimos cartuchos de municiones. Tras minutos la guerra había terminado. Los skiers se retiraban.  
Tomamos un pueblo minero al sur de la base militar, nos refugiamos allí, pilares de madera sostenían una profunda cueva que alguna vez solio ser una mina. Nuestro nuevo hogar, un agujero en la montaña. La noche caía descansando con los ojos puestos en el cielo agarro el collar lo miro y empujo aquella águila. Ésta vez ningún aparato eléctrico se encendido, ni siquiera los focos de los autos en los que vinimos. En cambio, el cielo se lleno de estrellas, miles y miles de luces que se mueven de un lado a otro como luciérnagas entrenadas para que sigan un patrón nos rodean. Cada vez son más, suelto el águila del collar y desaparecen, la noche nuevamente vuelve a lucir con la soledad y oscuridad de siempre.


End file.
